ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KingofallSS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KingofallSS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 02:23, April 6, 2011 Hi I'm Ava558. Blalafoons sister. Hope you have a fun time at the wiki! I Sure have fun here! Edits,Making Pages that the wiki dosent have, You can even make-up characters! Just welcomeing you to a fun wiki! 03:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i thout he gave you a welcome. Guss not! well hes an admin. Oh and all the pictures are called your sihnature. If you look on the home page you will see the admin line, click on Blalafoon and ask him how he did it cuz he did it for me. 15:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Your new right, well I'm Jeenking and if you have any questions contact Supreme Gogeta, Blalafoon, or me! jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 20:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes i am the creator sory for late reaction i was on vaction. Supremegogeta 22:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea we do lol and i went to D.C and saw almost everything you could think of there and it was fun and welcome to the Wiki Supremegogeta 22:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know I just want to help anyone I can. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 22:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure,just give me your password and the pictures you want and i can have it done soon! 22:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! :D No need to say it but still, your welcome. and we ALSO Have a new admin! Plus our leader is back! Woo Hoo! 22:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi and welcome to the wiki. I'm gotek please leave me a message on my my talk page if you need any help or have a question. Get youre signature yet? hope you did, but when you tell Blalafoon you want it you need to tell what pictures you want, what color the backround you want it to be, what you want the words to be. You dont have to feal picky, i sorta did but that was a while ago. sencarly 14:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Your sig here it is,tell me if you like it The Royal Throne Hey your off to a good start. I'm Jeenking. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 23:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Almost Stolen Went you sent your password to Blalafoons page someone forgot to replace it with stars. To make sure no one stole it I replaced your password with stars. Look I got a Sig! 10:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You got the pictures and stuff now! Cool stuff also. Did you know that you can like send pictures aloung with any messages? Liiiiike this! lol! HAHA you can to by pressing the picture butten! it looks like a painting. 17:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hello Hello I'm gotek I've recently adopted the saiyan fan club wiki and wanted to invite you to the wiki it needs alot of work so please come. april 20 Coding Hello KingofallSS, please go to my blog and vote for which colors you want.The vote is over on sunday so please vote for your favorite colors, and click on the link to see even more colors! 16:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hello, KingofallSS! thank you for your welcome! :) I like to use bold because I can see my writing better, and I just personally like it :P King Vegeta is one of my many lovers. :P ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma It just means that I love alot of people in DBZ and Vegeta senoir is one of them that I admire and love. Afterall, I AM a girl, and there are many guys I simply adore. can't blame me if you know what I mean :P Why don't you want to stay active on the wiki? :( Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 23:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma reply Dude i don't get it why do you still think i stole your idea, but i did not still nobodies idea, do you have any brain at all? Just because i made a quiz you renamed your own : now belongs to me and putted on the page you don't want the blog, because i stole your idea?? I don't want your stupid blog and i didn't still your idea, could you stop this childish way of acting? If you were hurted so much just because of stupid blog than i feel sorry for you! 20:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You need to stop renaming stuff and saying stuff about raging gohan. Supremegogeta 21:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for joining our side, ( atleast the good side ) right? 02:16, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes thats right. Supremegogeta 17:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey ol buddy, hows things goin? I have a few questions. How old are you, whats your favorite character, whats your favorite show. And your favorite color. 00:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm 10, Vigeto, and blue 01:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm getting a new pic for my user but you can have it if you want because it's boys lol But if you dont thats OK because i'll use it cause it looks sooo wiked! 16:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) WWWOOOWWW Put what behind you? June 12 Oh is that why you left? June 12 that's actually kinda funny! June 12 I hope to see more of your quizs soon because I really liked them. June 12